films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Track Stars
Gallery Track_Stars_VHS_Front.jpg|VHS front cover TrackStarsspine.jpg|VHS spine Track_Stars_VHS_Rear.jpg |VHS back cover |movie name=Track Stars Tales from the Tracks Stories From the Rails Stories From the Tracks Stories by Rails Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 |director=Steve Asquith |producer=Simon Spencer |starring=Michael Brandon (US) Michael Angelis (UK) Povl Dissing (Denmark) Kalle Øby (Norway) Aku Laitinen (Finland) Salomé Larrucea (SPN) |music=Robert Hartshorne Ed Welch |distributor=HiT Entertainment Lionsgate (US) Universal (US) 2Entertain (UK) Barnas Favoritter (Finnish) Big Picture (SPN) |release date=7 February 2006 (US) 2009 (US) 2011 (US) 2012 (US) 2014 (US) 2005 (UK) 20 March 2006 (UK) June 23rd, 2008 (UK) November 7th, 2007 (Finland) May 6th, 2008 (Denmark) October 1st, 2008 (Norway and Sweden) 2010 (SPN) |runtime=50 mins (US) 54 mins (UK) 60 mins (Finnish) 70 mins (SPN) |preceded by= Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Stories (US) Bumper Party Collection! (UK) Thomas and Friends - Volume 3 (SPN) |followed by=Tales from the Tracks/Little Engines, Big Day Out (US/UK) Thomas and Friends - Volume 5 (SPN) }} Track Stars is a US VHS/DVD release featuring six eighth season episodes, four learning segments and two songs. The DVD was released in the UK and Arabic as Tales From The Tracks. The DVD was released in Finnish and Norwegian as Stories From the Rails. It was renamed Stories From the Tracks for the Danish release. It was released in Romanian as Stories by Rails. It was released under the title, Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 for Spanish audiences. Description US The Island of Sodor is always bustling with trainloads of work to be done, and keeping it all on track are the engine heroes! Meet our track stars --- Thomas, Emily, Percy and James, and join them on exciting journeys to great destinations! Can Thomas slow down? Will Emily deliver her passengers? Has Percy made a big mistake? Is anyone as bright as James? Find out as Sodor's track stars ride the rails to adventure! UK 2005 Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This complimentary DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! 2006/2008 Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! Finnish Thomas and his friends are back with new adventures from Sodor. On this DVD, you'll see when James gets a new coat, which makes him so proud that he forgets one of his jobs. Gordon gets a very important special: He is going to take Sodor's new mayor on a special trip ﻿round the Island. Come and look! Episodes UK/US/Rome # Thomas Gets it Right * # Emily's New Route ** # Percy's Big Mistake * # As Good as Gordon * # James Gets a New Coat * # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Finland # Thomas, Emily and the Snow Plow # Thomas Does the Right Thing # Percy's Mistake # Emily's New Route # James' New Color # As Good as Gordon Denmark # Thomas Takes it Gently # Emily's New Route # Just as Good as Gordon # James Gets a Makeover # Percy's Big Mistake # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Norway # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas Gets It Right # Percy's Big Mistake # Emily's New Route # James Gets Painted # As Good as Gordon Sweden #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Thomas Makes It in the End #Percy's Big Mistake #Emily's New Route #James Gets a New Coat #As Good as Gordon Spanish # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas Gets It Right # Percy's Big Mistake # Emily's New Route # James Gets a New Coat # As Good as Gordon Learning Segments # Guess the Engine - James # Helping One Another # Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? # Truck Trouble Songs # Emily # Engine Rollcall Bonus Features US * James' Colors of Sodor * Thomas' Amaze-ing Adventure * Read along 'A Better View for Gordon and other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories' * Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom * Character Gallery * Hit Extras: ** Roary the Race Car "Roary Sees Red" (On The 2009 Lionsgate Re-release) ** Fraggle Rock: Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe Sing Along ** Toddworld: Shall We Dance? UK * Interactive Puzzle DVD Game Trivia * The book released to promote Track Stars included a prototype cover, which Percy was not on, and a different description hinting the focus would be on the entire Steam Team, rather than just Thomas, Percy, Emily, and James. * A complimentary copy of Tales from the Tracks, with a different cover and no bonus features, was given to anyone who attended the Thomas and Friends 60th anniversary party in Hatfield House, Hertfordshire, United Kingdom in 2005. * On the Norwegian DVD, James Gets a New Coat is renamed "James Gets Painted". * Track Stars was the last independent US home video release from HiT Entertainment; so all future releases would be distributed by other companies (starting with 20th Century Fox on Tales from the Tracks). * A second Spanish version of this DVD was released by 20th Century Fox, but the DVD only included Spanish audio track and it had no menus. * In the 2014 re-release in the fun and games section, the DVD-ROM Depot and HiT Extras are removed. Goofs * In the fun and games menu, Percy's siderods are not moving. * In Level 2 of "James' Colors of Sodor" game, James mispronounces Farmer McColl as "Farmer McCool" * In Level 1 of "James' Color of Sodor game, James states that Wilbert is purple when he is actually blue. * The 2009 Lionsgate release doesn't list the episodes on the back cover and the disc is the same as the 2005/2006 release. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * In the Lionsgate and Universal Home Entertainment re-release's after going to the DVD menu on HiT Entertainment Auto Play, it takes you to the Fun and Games menu for unknown reasons. * In the Universal Home Entertainment re-release in the selection menu, the video plays in the Character Gallery. Songs Used on US DVD Menus * Engine Roll Call (Instrumental, All Menus) * Surprises (Instrumental, Character Gallery) * Emily DVD Packs UK * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection US * Steam Engine Stories * Train Loads of Stories Arabic * Whistle Express Collection! TrackStarsDVD.jpg DVD Cover File:TrackStarsDVDbackcover.jpg|2006 DVD back cover File:TrackStarstitlecard.png|Title cardFile:TrackStarsDVD2006titlecard.png|Title card File:TrackStarsOpeningDVD2006.png|Opening File:TrackStarsMenu1.png|Main menu TrackStarsMenu36.PNG|Play Once and Play Continously File:TrackStarsDVDMenu2006StoryStops1.png File:TrackStarsMenu2.png|Episode selection File:TrackStarsMenu3.png File:TrackStarsMenu4.png File:TrackStarsMenuFunandGames2.png File:TrackStarsMenu5.png|2006 Fun and Games menu TrackStars2014FunandGames2.PNG|2014 Fun and Games Menu File:TrackStarsMenu15.png|2006 Fun and Games Menu 2 TrackStars2014FunandGames1.PNG|2014 Fun and Games 2 TrackStarsMenu37.PNG|James' Colors of Sodor File:TrackStarsMenu6.png File:TrackStarsMenu7.png|A Better View for Gordon read-along File:TrackStarsMenu8.png|Thomas' A-Maze-Ing Adventure File:TrackStarsMenu9.png File:TrackStarsMenu17.png|Sodor Activity Depot File:TrackStarsMenu10.png|Character gallery File:TrackStarsMenu11.png|Songs and more menu File:TrackStarsMenu12.png File:TrackStarsMenu13.png File:TrackStarsMenu16.png|HitExtras Category:Dvds